Sleeping with the fishes
by vampiremichichan
Summary: AU HUMAN NAMES USED/ Ludwig and Feliciano are part of enemy gangs that never even dreamt anout meeting, after Grandpa Rome dies, Lovino becomes the new "Godfather" of the italian mafia. He swears a vendetta after the Beilschmidt, can L and F be together despite this? On top 2 cops have infiltrated the mafia. / It's not as dramatic as it sounds Read for full summary. Please review


**OK, first let me say that I can´t write Drama even if my mind depended on it, so yeah...**

**well to sum up this is a romantic, comedy, pseudo-drama, crime, cliche mafia fanfiction, and it's YAOI in other words BL, if you don't like don't watch.**

**Well with that out of the way I will like to explain that this chapter is a prologue to the story, which according to my sister is hilarious, well just want to let you know there will be a lot of couples, most of them Bl.**

**SUMMARY: I'm not telling...if you want to know read it XD**

**okay...**

**PAIRINGS: GERITA, SPAMANO,FRUK, SLIGHT BROTHERLY USUK, PRUCAN,DENNOR, SUFIN, AUSHUN, AMERIPAN, and more...XD**

**Okay i don't own Hetalia if i did AMERIPAN would be canon.**

* * *

Narrator POV

Berlin, Germany; December 19, 2013; 6:05 PM.

It was a cold day; it was snowing without signs of ever stopping. In a very elegantly mansion in the outskirts of Berlin, a man was staring deeply to the icy scenery.

This man was the great and powerful, German Mafia Boss, Alois Beilschmidt. He was wearing a impeccable white suit that suited him perfectly, a glass of his favorite whisky on rocks in one hand. Even though, he preferred a good German beer. He looked very handsome for a fifty-five year old man. He had taken upon himself to raise his family's business to the highest level possible. He had built a great empire. He had a great family; he had five children who are now adults. But then he thought sadly about his dear wife. She was a beautiful woman, kind, warmhearted, and a wonderful mother. But after meeting **him, **she decided to leave him and their family to chase that idiotic, selfish man, who rejected her there on spot. This rejection drove her to a great depression which left her to taking her own life.

If she hadn't met that idiot she would still be here with him.

"Maybe if I killed him everything would be better." He thought.

"Hmm it's not like anyone would miss him. If my memory doesn't fail me his only son died 15 years ago. Besides if I kill him I'd finally destroy my only rival to become the most powerful mafia boss in the world."

He smirked at this; he had taken his decision he was going to get rid of that bastard. He walked over to his mahogany carved desk and sat in his expensive leather chair. He put certain documents and photos in a black folder.

He then called his second in command.

He waited five minutes while finishing his drink.

"Hey! Guten Abend, Vutti!" A man said as he stormed in without knocking. He was tall and well built, handsome you could say, he had silver hair and ruby red eyes. He looked like a demon. He was wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt with no tie. He was smiling an arrogant smile. Alois sighed.

"What have I told you about barging in rooms, Gilbert?" The older man said.

"Entschuldigung, vutti."

Gilbert Beilschmidt was Alois' oldest son and his second in command. Despite his arrogant appearance and personality he was very well behaved with his father. Gilbert is twenty nine years old; he will soon inherit the business. He does most of the dirty work Alois doesn't want to get in with.

"I have an assignment for you." Alois said while gesturing his son to take a seat. Gilbert sat down smirking.

"I figured that was it. So what's my awesome new assignment?"

He chuckled at his son's hyperactivity. He then slid a black folder across the desk. Gilbert's eyes opened like plates, he knew exactly what this meant. Whoever it was, that person was big fish. Gilbert loved it when his father would trust him with such big jobs.

Gilbert grabbed the black folder and opened it, when he saw its contents his eyes grew and his mouth was open.

"Was?" Alois asked.

"Vater, are you sure about this?" Gilbert asked worried.

"Ja, of course."

Gilbert was shocked at how calm his father was.

"Vutti this isn't just any snitch or nobody that's easy to get rid of. This is Julius Vargas! The head of the Italian mafia, you know the one that's super powerful!" Gilbert explained surprised.

"What? Can't you do it?"

"Kesesese...vutti, you didn't let me finish. This is such a great honor vutti." He said happily while his eyes glowed with excitement. "I can't believe that I the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt will be the one to kill that bastard! I'm so happy! How should I do it?"

Alois sighed he expected this reaction. Gilbert loved his job, maybe he loved it a bit too much. Gilbert was a bit of a sadist he loved killing people and torturing them. That'll make him a great mob boss someday. But it sometimes worried Alois, once it worried him so much he went to get Gilbert psychologically tested. Turns out he has sociopathic tendencies but he's not a sociopath because he can feel, well sometimes.

"Any requests vutti? You know drowned, burnt, choked or slaughter." Gilbert said in the most casual of voices as if he was talking about groceries or whatever normal topic, normal people talk about.

"Nein. Do as you please? But be sure not to tell anyone about this and try to make someone else do the real dirty work."

"Ja, I already have a plan."

Gilbert smirked confidently while standing up and leaving. Alois just sighed and smiled at last he would get rid of that man.

Gilbert after closing his father's office door, jumped while fist punching in the air. He was excited, he was going to show vutti how well he can do a clean up job. Besides he was excited that he w as going to be the one to kill the aleged Italian godfather. If he managed to do it he would be forever known as the most awesome ever! He giggled like a child in christmas.

He took out his Samsung Galaxy S4 and called one of his brothers.

_"Was?"_ An annoyed voice answered.

"Huh? Is that anyway to treat your older bruder?"

_"Gilbert, what the hell do you want?" _

"Vash, I need you to lend me one of your surbodinates you have running around."

_"What? Why?"_

Gilbert chuckles. "It's for a job vutti gave me."

_"I'm not asking, I'll send someone soon." _Vash said in a don't care tone of voice. He was always "neutral".

"Danke! I owe you one!"

_"Yeah you do!"_

Gilbert hung up and he walked to his room. Once inside he went directly to his bed and laid down, he read the files once more and. thought:

"Damn! My plan is so fucking awesome!"

January 6, Rome,Italy 11:45 PM

In a dark fancy SUV with tinted windows, a handsome 60 year old man, he had tanned skin and slightly curled dark brown hair. He was wearing a beautiful beige suit, with a velvet red dress shirt. He was talking on the phone. This man was Julius Vargas, but known in the organized crime underground as "Grandpa Rome".

"Hahahahaha, don't worry Feli! Nonno is all right. I'll be home soon!"

The driver parked and got out of the car. This was a habit of his new driver, he'd park just to smoke.

"Tell Lovi to behave! Hahahaha he's with Toni, well that doesn't surprise me! Okay, okay I'll be home tomorrow morning. Ciao, ti amo."

Meanwhile outside the car was a tall men with trenchcoat and a hat. It was cold a little too cold. The driver went out and smiled at the man in the coat this smirked and shot him to the knee then at the head execution style.

The driver was dead on the ground. The man took out his cellphone and typed a code in a matter of seconds the car exploaded into millions of pieces with "Grandpa Rome" inside.

The man chuckled, he took off his hat and trenchcoat to the flames of the also threw the cellphone. It was Gilbert, he smiled a very satisfied smile.

"Mein awesome plan worked! Vutti's gonna be so proud of me!" He thought as he walked away from the explosion. He knew the drill: don't spend too much time at the crime scene. Get in and get out as soon as you can. He then came across a sort of small lake.

"Looks like luck is on my side." He thought as he unloaded his guns and threw the gun as far as he could. He then continued walking till he reached his car that was parked five miles away from the scene. It was a small normal rental car, nothing flashy, paid with cash, the less attention he brought to himself the best. He drove till arriving to the airport, he left the car parked and walked in. His ride was waiting for him. His father had bribed some officials and let him use his jet.

"Good Evening, ." The pilot said as he saw Gilbert with a small duffle bag.

"Guten nacht." Gilbert answered with a smile.

And with that he left Italy without a trace, he had rented the car under a fake alias and while wearing a wig. So there's no way they can associate that he was ever there.

*the next day*

Alois was calmly taking breakfast in his study when someone barged in.

"Guten Morgan!" Gilbert said while entering.

"Guten Morgan. How was everything? Did you complete you misson, sohn?"

"Ja! Look!" Gilbert said while giving his father pictures.

"Did you design the bomb?"

"Nein. A terrorist friend of mine made it for me."

"And where is this friend?"

"Dead." Gilbert smiled. "He commited suicide." He said the last part while making air quotes.

Alois smiled.

"And the driver?"

"Dead and in Italy. He's an orphan and single in a foreign country. No one is gonna worry for him. He's probably going to the morgue."

"Well done Gilbert. I'm impressed."

"Danke vutti!"

"Take the day off."

"Don't worry I plan too! I'm exhausted!" He said yawning and leaving his father's study.

"Gil."

"Ja."

"Don't forget to get rid of the gun."

"Ja vutti." And with that he left.

Alois half smiled at last, **he** was** gone.**


End file.
